User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril:Chapter 3.5/Altered and Fallen
Guardians Peril: Chapter 3.5/Altered and Fallen Blah blah blah stuff blah blah blah something to make up for upcoming chapter and hiatus blah blah blah. Side project that is more filler than anything. Enjoy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "I can see his eyes opening. He's awake." I heard a voice said. My eyes were in fact opening but that was the only part of me that felt awake. My eyes opened and I saw a bunch of people in white coats and one in a brown leather coat and had short brown hair. I tried moving but my body wouldn't budge. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't budge. I was going to keep attempting to speak but my eyes started to feel heavy. I tried to keep them open but I couldn't. It felt like heavy sand on my eyelids. "He's going to sleep again. What do we do?" Another voice said. "Just calm...." The person started but I gave in and closed my eyes and couldn't listen. My eyes opened again and the only one there was the one with the leather coat who stood near the door. Now I could somewhat move my body. I sat up and the person noticed me. The person sat on the edge of the bed I was in. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The person asked. I didn't know how to react to this person asking. I didn't know the person but I did what I would've done. "Fine. Surprised I'm in a hospital bed. Surprised I'm can't remember anything. Surprised I can only somewhat move my body." "I would be too. You're lucky we found you." "Found me? Wait, wait, wait. So I was knocked out?" "Badly. Just four minutes to die." "Why though?" I asked. The person put it's hand out. I reached and grabbed the hand and the person helped me off the bed. I stood on the finished wooden floor and my legs shook like crazy. The person let go and I fell to the wall to support me. My body connecting with the wall hurt but it would've hurt more if I fell down instead. "Do you need something to walk with?" "Nah I'm good. The wall is enough." I said. "Okay then, follow me." The person said before leaving the room and walking through the hallway. I followed as best as I could while limping against the wall. I barely saw the person enter a room down the hallway which I guess was where I needed to go. I continued to move towards the room while questions start to pop up. Who was this person? What happened to me? What is my name? Do I have amnesia? All these questions enveloped my mind and begged for answers but I denied them and soon realized I was at the door. I entered the room and saw what looks like a comfortable room. I pushed myself off the wall and fell on the bed. The person then walked through the door with a cube and stood in front of me. "I see you've found your room. Did it hurt getting here?" The person asked me. "Kinda. My head started hurting halfway through but that's only from questions." "Good, good. Speaking of which, I'm guessing you have questions for me?" "Yes actually." I said the person put the pistols down next to me. "Shoot." She said. I picked up the cube up. "Who are you?" "Bounty Hunter Eve Magna. Service is a privilege from me." The person said. I paused for a bit. "You're a woman?" "Oh yeah, I did forgot to take these sunglasses off." She said before taking them off and lowering the scarf on her face down to her neck. Then I saw that she was a woman. I started to feel stupid. "It's fine if you didn't know, people always do when I'm like that. Now how about I ask you a question?" "Alright. Go." "What is your name? Amnesiacs usually remember their name." Eve said. Amnesiac? I did have amnesia didn't I? I did what she told me and I searched my mind but nothing popped up. "Can't find it. I don't know." "Alright then, what would be a name you could call yourself?" She asked before we heard footsteps down the hallway. I got a bit scared but still tried to think. Then a person walked up to the door. He had black hair, a red vest and shoes, black pants, brown eyes, and a scarf that followed him like a cape. "Hey Eve, what's happening?" "Oh hey Josh." She said before walking to the door and meeting him. "What are you doing now?" "Questions. Exchanging Questions with the person." "Hm..... Anything I can help with?" "Help us figure out a name for him." Eve said. He entered the room and walked up to me. He then stared me in the eye. I looked back at him. "I know you don't know me. I know that I don't know you. Still, you remind me of a person I knew." He said. He thought he knew me? This was really weird for both me and Eve. Eve walked up and stood next to him. "You think you know him?" She asked. Josh turned to the door. "I do. His name was Brian. We both lived in Banta. We were friends even. Until he left for some reason when I hit eighth grade." He sold Eve walked up to him and looked at him. "What should we name him though?" "Call him.... Azure." "Sounds good." I said. Eve nodded. "Josh, go on ahead and search the outside. I just need to do some things with Azure." "Okay then. Meet you outside." Josh said before leaving. Then Eve went and sat next to me. "I take it that you still have questions right?" "Yes. What happened to me?" "Ursas ambushed you and left you injured. We saved you by putting you in a coma and working from there. While you were in the coma, I met Josh when he had a bounty over his head. That was when he was at Sevan and after he graduated he joined my team and we became a duo of sorts. The rift opened and we ended up in unfamiliar territory." Eve explained. She took a deep breath before abruptly leaving and only leaving me to get accustomed to the place. I grabbed the cube again and looked at it. It wasn't anything crazy. Just a black cube with something holding it's two halves together. I pulled the two halves apart and they split very easily. Then they started transforming into something. I let go of the cube's halves and they fell to the floor. When they fell on the floor, they formed into two swords that curved near the hilt and on the handle looked like half of a gauntlet. I grabbed the two swords and put them to my wrist. The two snapped together and formed a bigger sword that energy surged around. I walked to the mirror I found in my room. I wasn't in surgical clothes but rather casual clothes. I saw the blue streaks across my hair and the overuse of blue in my outfit. I moved my wrist which made the sword separate and form into a ring on my wrist. I ran to the hallway and wandered the place for the exit. Josh and Eve both were fighting a group of different colored slimes when I found them. They both covered each other. Josh fighting with a scythe and Eve having pistols. I ran to them when I saw a two huge slimes approached them from behind. I jumped and attacked one of the huge slimes. After slicing at it, I followed up with a kick and another slice which made the creature disintegrate. Then Josh and Eve noticed and helped me with the other one. We made quick work of the slimes and then we looked around to make sure there wasn't more. There wasn't any slimes in the area so Josh and Eve put away their weapons and the swords transformed back into the ring. "Nicely done guys." Eve said. "Yeah Azure, I'm surprised that you can fight. You know, you were just in a coma." Josh said. "I'm surprised too. I can't believe I can fight at all." I said. I was surprised. Earlier I was struggling I walk even while holding a wall, now I was destroying slimes with a sword strapped to my arm. Josh looked around again for some reason and started walking. "Where are you going?" "There's something going on. Follow me." Josh said before taking off seemingly towards a town in the distance. I looked at Eve cluelessly and she looked back at me before shrugging and taking off after Josh. I followed behind them. Soon enough, we were at the town we saw and heard fighting going on. We looked around and saw a huge building with many people outside fighting. Though there was a person lying there about to be attacked by two people. Josh took off again with his scythe in hand and it blazing with fire to the person and jumped up. "Does he usually take off like that?" I asked. Eve shrugged and threw the pistols up into the air before grabbing it and running after Josh. The ring separated and transformed into the sword. "I don't know what's going on, but looks like I'm with these guys now." I said to myself before taking off after the both of them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This did have something to do with Guardians' Peril I swear. Also thanks to a friend of mine for writing part of this for me. And yes, this was a half chapter but this wasnt supposed to be short like it was. Me and my friend were at a rush for time. Anyway, the next chapter will be out in three weeks tops and will be better than the previous chapter. Hopefully. I'm sorry if this wasn't good. I'll make up for it if so. Did you like this "half" chapter? Yes No Middle Well, I'll be working. Hope you enjoyed! ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts